1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of ceiling fan, more particularly, to a direction control device for a ceiling fan.
2. Description of Related Art
The ceiling fan has been widely used to provide cooling function as well as decorative effect. Because the ceiling fan is secured to ceiling and suspended therefrom, it may have remote control capability so that a user can conveniently control the operation of the ceiling fan. Such a remote control operation is accomplished by using a remote controller to transmit wireless signal to the ceiling, which is received by the receiver of the ceiling to control the operation states thereof.
FIG. 3 shows a ceiling fan which has a canopy (83), a motor (80), a hanger rod (82) suspended from the canopy (83) and extended through the motor (80), a plurality of blades (81) connected to the motor (80) and a switch box (84) secured to the bottom of the hanger rod (82). The switch box (84) has a pull chain (85) to be used to manually control the operation of the ceiling fan.
In case that such a ceiling fan is provided with remote control and rotation direction control capabilities, a remote receiver and a direction control device are both installed in the canopy (83). Although the space inside the canopy (83) is large enough to accommodate the receiver and the direction device, the process to install is difficult. As the direction control to the motor (80) is accomplished by switching the power connection lines thereof, the connection lines of the motor (80) have to be connected to the switch box (84) such that the operation of the motor (80) can be controlled by the pull chain (85), and then redirected to the switch box (84) via the hanger rod (82). The hanger rod (82) is hollow to receive electrical wires or the like. However, the inner diameter of the hanger rod (82) is usually so small such that the connection wires of the motor (80) are difficult to extended therethrough. Particularly, the connection wires have to be manually extended through the hanger rod (82), which results in difficulty in assembly of a ceiling fan. Therefore, there is a need for the above ceiling fan control device to be improved.